


A Series of Unconnected Events

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ambiguous Chapters are Ambiguous, Babybones, Brief Alphys appearance, But are they really OCs if they’re just you but fictional?, Drabble Collection, Kinda, Nightmare has a bad time, Nightmare’s gang, Skeleton OCs - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, bittybones au, possible fourth wall break, some violent mentioned, soulmate au (?), star sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: Welcome to my own little Doodle Sphere! A realm full of incomplete stories and characters who I had big plans for and then immediately hit the dreaded brick wall that is Writer’s Block.So now you get to judge them! Have fun!
Relationships: Sans & Sans, Sans/Reader, sans/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is pretty much just an idea dump for all the whacky little Undertale stories I’ve thought up over the years. 
> 
> Seeing as my phone is starting to loose space for these things, I figured I’d share them with the world! I hope this isn’t a mistake!
> 
> Enjoy!

You were always a little finicky about winter. Sometimes you loved it, and sometimes you wished it would just get over itself and switch to summer already dang it!

But then, it’s hard to like something when it starts to kill your hard work. Like your sweet, innocent plants for instance; which were pitifully limp and looking like they had first hand experience with freezer burn. Actually, that’s probably exactly it.

And as winter laughed her stupid gleefully cackling ass off, you knelt on the ground despairing the loss of your precious babies. If your passing neighbors started making wide circles around your home...well, it’s probably for the best that you never really cared about them in the first place.

That said, this story isn’t about the strange over-attachment of a girl and her probably very dead plants. It’s about the bitty watching her from behind the wooden leg of her too tall work bench.

The bitty, who currently didn’t have any real name other than the title of type given at creation, had been coming into the strange lady’s meager yard for something close to a month. Why? The same reason the stray cats and possums came. Free food.

It kinda sucked, if he was honest, but hey! Food was food, even if sometimes it was all he could do to not throw it up into a potted plant.

Well, okay, so it hadn’t been about the food for a little while now. He’d been pretty good about blipping in and out, but had gotten curious about his...feeder? Unwitting caretaker? Well, he decided to hang around and actually, uh, get to know her a little? 

Okay, so he straight up stalked her when he got the chance. But it’s not as bad as it sounds! It’s not like he watched her shower or anything...

(The author/reader suddenly feels slightly uncomfortable in their own home. Maybe you should close those blinds?)

That’s all besides the point! He just wanted to see- uh, find out more about her! And obviously he was the most stealthy bitty in existence, because he’d never been caught once!

...after that one time. 

Okay, maybe hanging around her kitchen window while she washed dishes wasn’t the smartest idea he’d had, but she was singing! He had to get a good spot if he wanted to hear it better! The strays did it all the time! 

But again- Not the point!

Today he was going to do it, today he would finally say hello! All he had to do was walk...over...

Oh, who was he kidding? She’d probably scream the minute she saw him. He should just go while she talked to that stupid tom-cat that tried to eat him last w-

“Yo. You just going to stand there, or are you finally going to say hi?”

-eek. What.

WHAT.


	2. Chapter 2

“Before you leave, there is something I must explain to you.”

The ‘Bringer of Darkness and Despair’ tilted his head slightly in speculation, but gave the woman a nod, “i am listening.”

With no explanation and a swift swipe to the air, she dispelled the dark sludge that clung to his bones; and the return of sensations to his body was nearly overwhelming. The surface of his bones tingled nearly painfully. 

Nightmare, in shock, was understandably upset and screeched, “wh-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” 

The woman sighed but did not answer, instead choosing to make another gesture; A grand side swipe. Expecting that to effect him as well, Nightmare flinched and took a step back.

The air fell still, time seemingly trapped in a single second. Then, with a feeling like the world around them coming alive with a great sigh, the dreamscape destabilized.

All around them colors washed away like fresh paint on glass, revealing what for a moment seemed like sheer stark white before fading down and expanding into an amazing view. 

Defying physics, the two of them stood upon a vast lake which laid serenely, reflecting the sky at twilight; a strange contrast to the star filled night sky above its surface. 

It was too much, too quickly. Nightmare, feeling small and defenseless and so very much overwhelmed, felt his legs give out from under him. 

She caught him though, holding the shaking male to her side while he adjusted. 

“...w-what-“ Nightmare shook his head, “no, where a-are we?”

She gave him a smile that warmed him down to the marrow. She was proud. “This, is one of the many comprehensible representations of something great. The housing place of every universe you both know and don’t know; Beyond the void and the anti-void, beyond stability and discord. This is reality, pandora’s box, or Home as I like to call it.”

The stare he gave her made her smile.

“I know, it’s hard to take in for first-timers, so I’ll just get to the point.” She gently grabbed him by the shoulders and turned nightmare around to fully face her, “Nightmare, You are not evil. Your just lost. That’s all you’ve ever been.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, your a skeleton now.

Alarmed, she launched into the room and scooped the small skeleton up, frantically checking him with gentle hands and holding him as close as she dared. 

“Sans, sans baby, what’s wrong, what happened?!” 

He twisted and shook in her hold, wailing and hiccuping. She didn’t see any injuries, d-did he just scare himself, maybe? She didn’t know what to do-!

——!

He grabbed her ribs. 

A horrid sensation of bone grinding into bone, the unsettling sensation of shivers running wildly on her spine. She broke into a pained sweat, breath picking up. It hurt. It hurt so bad...but he was calming down. 

It took everything she had not to drop him like a hot potato. Everything. G-good heavens, he, he was really digging his fingers into them, w-wasn’t he?

“M-mamaaaaa!” He wailed out. His hold tightened. She felt sick. H-he needed reassurance, r-right? She tried to respond...

Her hands were shaking. Sweaty. She couldn’t focus beyond the pain. Oh god, oh god, ohgod, ohgodohgodohgod.

Please, baby, l-let go! 

————

Sans had woken up from a bad nightmare, alone in his mama’s bed. No sign of her anywhere. So he’d panicked. He’d screamed and cried and wailed until his mama practically threw the door off its hinges to get to him. 

She picked him up and held him to her ribs, and all he wanted was to hide against her. Wanted to tell her how scared he was. Her shirt shifted under his small hands and suddenly he was holding something solid. He held on as tight as he could.

It was warm, and zinged with frazzled yellow magic. It felt like his mama, and wrapped around him with obvious intent. He wasn’t going anywhere. 

Suddenly, he felt so much better. Safe.

He tried to tell her, and it took a couple of tries to say it right, but... his mama wasn’t responding...? 

“M-mama?” 

He looked up...and then promptly froze at the look on her face. 

Her eyelights were huge, dilated, looking into him with a thousand yard stare. Her chest rose and fell at an alarming pace, he could see a shimmer of sweat on her skull. 

She was the picture of distress. 

The magic under his hands sparked harder under hand. It felt like pain, but...not his? Sans finally took a good look at the thing he was holding onto; then, with horror, realized he was squeezing his mama’s lower ribs with all his strength. He yelped, pulling them away quickly. His mama visibly sagged. 

She backed into the wall and slid to the floor. 

He felt his hands come away grimy. 

W-was that dust?

New panic surged through him. H-he had h-hurt her!

Suddenly he could feel how she held him, how she shook and panted, how her magic desperately tried to comfort him, but also sparked and withered like a lizard’s tail.

His magic flared, desperate to do something but to unpracticed to do much more than trace over his mama’s magic in an attempt to sooth.   
————

Magic was different for everyone; One person could have a brilliant burning orange for bravery, but the magic itself would actually feel calm and contained. Another could have a deep, ruby red for determination and feel like the equivalent to a windy summer day. The descriptions only got more detailed the more you got to know a person. 

Sans magic was a soft ocean blue for integrity, and his magic felt an awful lot like walking out into a quiet night after a heavy snowfall. Calm and cool. 

His agitated magic, however, was more like ice cubes dropped into your shirt by a mischievous friend. Quite an...unexpected unwanted shock. 

She tried her best not to flinch away. 

In comparison, her magic must have felt like a fever taken form as electricity. Scalding and crazed from injury. She could see it spark and twirl around her little one as his magic chased it around. 

For him, she’d try and settle it. 

——

It was frustrating, but eventually he coaxed his mama’s magic to let his cool it down. Sans knew she was trying to help him, but magic is a part of you. Not an entity that’s under full control. 

And then, he got to enjoy his mama’s “aura.”- the light yellow of justice that felt like a warm wind on an autumn day. Warm and soft. But...

He felt guilty. He’d probably scared the pants off of Mama with his screaming earlier, and then he’d gone and actually taken a couple Hp out of her health bar. He didn’t feel like he deserved it. 

So, sans tried to back away. Put some space between them.

His mama didn’t let him get far though before she pulled him back into place in her arms and curled around him.   
He wanted to cry; his mama still loved him! But sans was too tired to do much more than whine and sniffle and hug her with arms and magic alike.

His mama started purring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A conversation you could have with a certain skeleton

“Will you destroy us one day?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

Silence, then a deep breath.

“No.”

“Really? No fight? No ‘I’ll never let it happen’?”

“Everything has its time.” A pause, “it’s scary, but I know it has to happen. All things live, all things die...but, you know, maybe don’t give me a heads up when it’s time. I don’t want my last moments to be me having a panic attack.”

...

“Plus, how exactly do you think I can stop you? Your literally able to destroy worlds; what can I do to stop that?”

“Fair enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh feelings!

“What do you think your soul trait is?”

“I don’t know? Maybe Perseverance? Could be integrity...or maybe justice? Who knows! Maybe I’m kindness!”

They both laugh.

“What if I said your Determination?”

“I’d call your bluff.”

The first one is confused. “But you are, I see it all the time!”

The second scoffs playfully, “Dude, you need to get your eyes checked. I’m the least motivated of any of us.”

The first one frowns, “But what about that time you ordered for me when I was too spooked?”

“You needed help.”

“Or that time you dragged me out to plan how to save money?”

“Again, you needed help.”

“What about that time you refused to let your brother have his way?”

“Wh- dude was being a brat! Why should I give in to his whims?”

“But that’s determination!”

“Thats stubbornness.”

“You always jump up and do things when they have to get done, and the only other traits that would is Integrity and Justice.”

“So maybe I’m one of them.”

“But you don’t always act like the rules matter, and you don’t always act on your morals either!”

“Gee thanks.”

“I’m saying your flexible! You are definitely integral, and you like following the rules, but you aren’t going to sacrifice the things you care about to follow them, and your not going to let your morals turn you against a good person. Your stubborn, Determined!”

“Or kind.”

The first one cries out in frustration and throws up their hands.

“Don’t you get it?! You display all of them! The only soul trait that can is Determination, your just too dimmed down to show it!”

“Ouch. Careful with that dimmed bit.”

“You know what I mean! You so apathetic to yourself and others until you can’t; why is it so hard to believe that your this trait?”

“I’m not that special.”

That draws the first voice up short.

“I’m not that special, and I’m not that lucky. All those things you described? I did them on whims, because I wanted to. I do things because they feel right, or others because I’ve got nothing better to do. You guys asking for help makes me want to help you, my brother being a jerk makes me want to defy him. I only get involved when it directly effects me, or when you guys need me. If anything, that makes me Neutral. Lawful neutral, chaotic neutral, or pure neutral; who knows. But I am not, can not be, a Determined Soul. It’s just not in me.”

“....so what do you think I am?”

“A stubborn asshole who thinks to hard?”

“Oh-pffft! Shut up!”


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus almost dropped the nice cream cone when he turned the corner.

The human was there, at the bench. Papyrus knew that the human had been no where near Snowdin when he had gone to get the frozen treat, so how could the child be there sitting next to Sans-

Sans; the only monster in the entire underground that knew how to shortcut from place to place.

But he promised Papyrus he wouldn’t move! There’s no way he would do that now, would he...?

Papyrus put on an oblivious face and walked over.

“HUMAN, WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE!” He called, “I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE IN THE AREA!”

“Oh, hi Papyrus!” The child waved. Papyrus was glad that he didn’t have lights in his eyes like his brother or it would be more obvious that he was staring Sans down instead of looking at the human sitting next to him. It meant he was able to see the exact second Sans realized his error, without Sans himself being any the wiser.

“For a skeleton who liked his secrets, Sans wasn’t very good at hiding them.” Papyrus thought bitterly, “Same with his promises too, if this is any indication.”

Inside Papyrus was very disappointed, but he made sure that the only one who knew that for sure was him and him alone. Sans can stew in his trepidation a bit longer.

“So, what brings you here?” Papyrus asked, smile just wide enough to look casual.

The human grinned and, while Papyrus handed his brother the cold snack, shrugged.

“I asked Sans to take me to Grillby’s some time and he said we could go right after you two talked about something.”

Papyrus...didn’t know he could feel like this, if he was honest with himself. Sans knew his brother wanted to talk to him about something private, knew Papyrus would never make it anything but private, and this is what he does? Runs off, grabs someone who doesn’t know about Sans previous- pressing! important!- engagement, and has them talk a way out for him?

Not without a fight they won’t.

“I am very sorry, but it seems my brother and I have some sort of misunderstanding.”

Sans was confused when he heard a strange faint sound; like stressed rubber or snow being crushed- or, apparently, the sound of his sins crawling on his back, if the sight of his pleasantly smiling brother’s hands were any indication. They were clenched around each other so tightly that they shook.

Papyrus continued.

“I was unsure how long it would take to discuss an issue I discovered, so I asked Sans to give me a day he wasn’t busy. That day is today, and I was promised his full attention.”

And now Sans’ sins were wrapping around his neck. 

Frisk gave Sans an alarmed look, finally catching on to Papyrus’ actual mood. The kid was stubborn at heart, and never backed down from a fight if he could win it; it told Sans how screwed he was when the Savior of the Underground turned back to Papyrus and bowed out.

“I’m sorry, Papyrus. Sans gave me the impression that you just wanted a quick word with him.” The human said.

Papyrus nodded, “No, I am sorry. I must have not been very clear when we spoke earlier. However, as soon as I am finished speaking with you,” And this was very much aimed at Sans, “You can continue on with any unexpected plans you have.”

The Unexpected Plans took that moment to escape with utmost politeness, and left Sans to his fate at the hands of his upset brother.

“Bro-“

“Do not ‘brother’ me, Sans.” Papyrus spoke quietly. Sans watched his brother take a deep breath and finally let his hands fall to his sides.

“I would prefer it if next time you did not run and hide behind friends when you want to avoid me.” Sans flinched.

Papyrus noticed, of course.

“Did you think I had not noticed? I had to ask at least one person if they had seen you every day for the past week because you would not answer your phone when I called.”

Sans flinched again, but tried to argue.

“I was just busy Bro. You know how it is; four jobs and lots of friends to visit.” Even as he said it, he wished he could take it back as soon as he looked at Papyrus’ blank face. 

“W-wait, Papyrus, I didn’t mean it like-“

“Like I have no friends or life outside of training with Undyne and going home to make dinner for a brother who will not be there?” He cut in, “No, I suppose you did not. Not until you thought I would take it that way.”

Papyrus turned and walked away from his gobsmacked brother.

“W-wait, Pap! W-where are you going?!”

“HOME!” He called back, already yards away and refusing to stop or turn even as his brother’s hurried footsteps followed him.

“B-but what about that talk?!” Sans called as he rushed up to his much taller brother’s side. 

“Damn my short legs!” Sans thought.

“WHAT TALK?”

“The- the one we’ve- been planning?” He forced out, “To talk- about.”

“I THINK WE JUST DID.”

“Wha- Pap!” Sans made a jump for his brothers arm, and managed to swing on it like a monkey, “P-papyrus, just- wait a minute!”

Papyrus stopped.

“WHAT, SANS?” He gritted out, trying to keep his voice from becoming the scream he wanted it to be.

“W-“ Sans paused to gasp for breath, “What did you- want to talk about?”

Papyrus resumed walking, this time even faster until he stood in front of their home. He peeled a protesting Sans off him and sat him with little fanfare back to his feet on the front step.

“IT NO LONGER MATTERS. I HAVE MY ANSWER, AND YOU HAVE PLANS TO KEEP,” He stated, turning to rest his hand on the door knob, “NOW DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO AND GO TO GRILLBY’S.”

And with that, Papyrus opened the door and slammed it in his brother’s face.

“Wait, Pap!” Sans threw open the door, but Papyrus was no where to be seen.

“Pap?” He walked over the kitchen. 

Nothing.

“Papyrus?” He called, making his way to the stair case, “Bro!”

Sans got to his brothers door and opened it, “Papyrus!”

Nothing.  
—————-

“I’m so sorry, Papyrus.” 

Papyrus scoffed, “You have nothing to be sorry for, Chara. Sans made his bed, and he will lie in it.”

The ghost floated around to face him, uncharacteristically concerned.

“Still, all these Resets and this is the first time that he’s blown you off like that.”

“It is also the first time I have tried to confront him about his behavior, ‘Unprompted’. I imagine he is so used to his actions not meaning anything and everything just going back to how it was before, that he never thought it would become a problem.” Papyrus speculates absently.

Chara hummed, “So he still doesn’t know you remember them?”

“No, and I will not tell him. He refuses to listen to me when it is about his own problems, so I shall ignore him with my own.”

“Isn’t that kind of hypocritical?” They asked.

“If Flowey dodged around any question about how they were doing or lied to your face about why he flinches when you say a certain thing, would you not get angry? Would you not begin to wonder if they simply did not trust you enough to say, or that they did not believe in you to believe them when they told you?” Papyrus demanded, “Maybe it is harsh, maybe I am being unfair; but Sans is never around long enough to notice.”

Papyrus deflated, “Before all this, Sans was there. He was always checking on me, or making some silly joke that I pretended to hate. Now he just repeats everything like a script, or hides away until the human reaches the Castle.”

Papyrus slumped even further. 

“I can not remember the last time he asked how I was doing, or stuck around for dinner,” he laughed, a dry thing, “He has not even been around to see me master the stove. My spaghetti is almost perfect now.” 

Chara frowned, not that he noticed. Papyrus felt so...lonely. Lonely and hopeless, and maybe just a bit heartbroken- not that he had one to break. He was just so tired of being alone. Sure, he had Chara; but Chara wasn’t his brother.

Plus, Chara had a tendency to go on Genocidal missions with the human Frisk; and while Papyrus was open to forgiveness, he was not so prone to forgetting how quickly his friend jumped to murdering everyone.

“Maybe your brother should get a taste of consequences.” 

Papyrus snapped out of it and looked up.

“What do you mean?”

Chara shrugged, “You said your brother wasn’t used to his actions meaning anything, so maybe we should make it.”

“What did you have in mind?” Papyrus asked. He had the feeling it would probably be something drastic, but...

Well, he was definitely open to anything at this point.  
—————

He got the call just as he checked the house for the third time.

Sans was getting desperate at this point. He’d checked every place he’d seen his brother go; Undyne’s, The Librarby, the area near the ruins. He wasn’t in any of those places- and Sans wasn’t even sure how he got out of the house.

His brother couldn’t shortcut, right? Last Sans checked he couldn’t, and it’s not like Papyrus was aware of the Resets so he definitely didn’t learn after they started.

Right?

His brothers words wouldn’t leave his head. How did Papyrus know Sans was spending so much time away from him when, as far as he should know, Sans was just having a me day? The kid had only been on this Reset for a few hours at most, and Sans hadn’t acted out any differently than all the times before.

...

Had Sans ever actually asked his brother about the Resets?

His phone rang.

Sans rushed to answer it, not even looking at the caller ID.

“Paps! Bro where-“

“S-sorry Sans, it’s m-me; A-Alphys.”

“Alphys?” He wondered, and then an idea came to mind, “Oh, hey! Great timing. Can you check and see where my brother is-“

“T-that’s a-actually why I called,” She interrupted, “I-I found your b-brother in one of my c-cameras, a-and he didn’t l-look so well? I w-was going to send someone to check o-on him, but U-Undyne said you were l-looking for him.”

Sans felt his soul sink.

“What do you mean, not looking good? Where is he?” He demanded.

Alphys paused.

“Alphys!”

“H-he’s in Waterfall, I-I think. N-next to the T-temmies? T-that dark mushroom room.”

“Thanks.” And then he hung up, not knowing Alphys was just about to tell him the most important part.

Sans didn’t waste any time taking a shortcut. He got as close as he could to the Temmie Village and ran for the dark corridor between it and Waterfall.

Once he got in, he cursed himself for not bringing a light. Painstakingly, he tapped the bioluminescent mushrooms, scanning for a brother shaped silhouette in the dim lighting and calling out for him in the dark.

“Papyrus!” He called for the hundredth time, and then tripped on something in front of him.

“What the- PAPYRUS!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare has a nightmare, go figure.

It wasn’t uncommon that Nightmare stumbled across an old...acquaintance.

He’d made quite a few over the decades, Error being the most frequent- but hardly ever did they go out of their way to interact with him. Most were not foolish enough.

The Villager’s had heard of his return- worse yet, they had heard of his weakened state and decided to try their hand again.

His boys, Nightmare’s subordinates, weren’t here to help him now- No one was. They’d all fallen at a different area in this Stars Forsaken AU, and weren’t likely to catch on to his plight until it was too late; assuming they had even fallen in the same place. 

It was the end of the line for him. No subordinates, no brother, no negativity to feed off of that could bolster his powers to peak condition without sacrificing half of it to healing himself.

Nightmare was on his own.  
——-

Dream gathered himself first while the others scrambled to figure out what was going on.

“We’re in a dream!” He called to, well, anyone who would hear him.

Turns out the closest person was Ink and Error, and both made sure the message passed on to their own allies.

Dream was a bit shocked when he realized most of his brother’s allies were here; and by the looks on some of those skeletons faces, they were just as confused about Dream’s team as well.

Killer was the first to point out the glaringly obvious.

“This place looks more like a nightmare to me- speaking of which, where’s the boss?”  
———

“You’re saying this is Nightmare’s nightmare?” Error asked, throwing a villager off to the side with his strings.

“I didn’t even know he could sleep!” Killer exclaimed, Cross nodding in agreement as they double teamed a smaller group of hostiles.

“W-we can, but it requires certain conditions if we’re fighting it.” Dream explained hurriedly, searching out for the source of this dream and dodging pitchforks, “And when those conditions are met, we go to sleep almost instantly; Anyone within a few yards gets sucked into it as well!”

“So what do we do?” Dust called from the back of the group, bones ruthlessly skewering a very large group of villagers.

“Find Nightmare- gah!” Dream dodged another pitchfork, “We have to wake him up, or we’ll get stuck!”  
———

They found him on a hill, standing before a dying tree and surrounded by villagers.

“Nightmare!” Several of them called, but he couldn’t hear them over the villagers own shouts of his name. They cursed at him for his existence and called out cruel names, slowly getting closer and closer to their target. 

Dream tried to push through, tried to push them back with his own magic when he broke through to the front. 

“Nightmare!” He called, “Nightmare you need to move! You need to wake up!”

His brother was so small, so terrified; he didn’t hear him at all.

“Freak! Evil!” Someone screamed in Dreams ear, “We should have killed you before this!”

That hadn’t really made sense to Dream back then, and if he’s honest he still wasn’t sure what that meant.

One of Nightmare’s subordinates let out an angered war cry and- oh, it was Horror, cutting people’s heads off. Morbid, but anything to get these constructs to shut up.

The others started joining in, Blue and Ink pushing people into the direction of their more violent counterparts. It was almost nice how team like they were being.

It reminded Dream that all he had done was try and push the Villagers back. Again.

Not anymore.

“NIGHTMARE!” He screamed, spear sweeping though the constructs.

The others picked up on it.

“NIGHTMARE!” Error screamed.

“NIGHTMARE!” The others echoed.

The villagers kept coming back, but now- with all of them disrupting the angry crowd and screaming themselves hoarse- Nightmare looked like he could finally hear them.  
——-

“Brother?” Nightmare whispered to himself, finally catching sight of the blinding yellow in the crowd. Then he noticed Error, balanced high up on his strings as he strung up others.

Suddenly he could see Blue making bone walls taller than the entire crowd and trapping them for Killer and Cross to slash into.

Ink covered Dream; Dust and Horror fought in a pair.

They were all fighting an endless battle. They were all screaming for him.

Nightmare was terrified, but suddenly he knew how to solve this.

The apple was in his hand; Nightmare wasted no time.  
————

The Crowd was unending, unrelenting. Horror could fight with the best of them, but he didn’t have the endless stamina of his brother; and this was quickly becoming too much, even with Dust beside him.

Suddenly strings pulled him up, just in time to dodge an incoming pickaxe to the face. He already had a hole in his head, thank you very much!

Error had Dust up too though, pulled them all up actually; even the goodie two shoes.

“Error, what are you doing?!” Ink called out.

“Saving your asses!”

Huh? Horror thought.

And then he heard Dream’s cries.

“Brother! Error put me down! BROTHER!”

Error hadn’t pulled Nightmare up?!

Most of them turned to look, and got a horrifying sight.

Nightmare dropped an apple and started withering and wailing in agony, silencing the shrieks and calls for murder. Black tar poring out of little nightmares mouth and nose and eyes, dark tentacles fighting for room in his eye sockets as the expanded out, trying to curl around him while he suffered.

It was hard to look at, even harder when the goop started cracking his bones with the force of its expanding volume. It wanted out, even at the expense of its host.

Horror couldn’t look away; none of them could. Dream screamed and cried, demanding to be let down, but Error didn’t dare.

Then, just as quick as it started, it ended. It was finally quiet. 

When Nightmare forced himself up, he took one good look around...and smiled.  
———-

The next few minutes was filled with blood, dust, and villagers running away only to be slaughtered before they left the hill.

Nightmare giggled and laughed the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who purple boy is!

So the bar scene wasn’t your thing. Okay, cool. Don’t panic. The guy wasn’t hitting on you, you weren’t drunk, everything is fine.

Why was the world tilting like that?

“Hey, you okay?”

“Bleghsjdjdsd...”

Oh my god this guy was wearing purple. Purple is the BEST COL- No. Focus girl. Places. Your going places.

Where were you going again...?

Actually, never mind. Your going to the floor apparently. The dirty, possibly germ infested floor...

No, wait, your here for a reason...oh! Because your legs are feeling weaker than a copper wire holding up a potato. Mmm...potatoes.

“Okay, i think you’ve had enough. I’m taking you home.”

“Nooooo...I’m not- not-...”

“Your not...?”

“....”

“Miss?”

“Who’re you gain?”

The guy smacked himself. Silly guy, slaps are for kids!...wait. That doesn’t sound right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could totally be a Sans/Reader if you squint

It was rare for her to leave the house for anything outside of work, even rarer to drive herself when she didn’t have to, but today She felt motivated and restless enough to try. She had a plan, she had the inspiration, now all she needed were the materials...at a reasonable cost, of corse.

The weather was clear, the wind was blowing a nice breeze, and the garden center of Home Depot was in rare form that day; that is, packed with older and possibly slightly eccentric gardeners and the rarer beginners who just want to help the environment live a little better.

Inside, a younger gentleman stood unsurely between a patch of marigolds and a sad section of poorly watered...begonias? That what the label said, but he wasn’t really sure he believed it after seeing an ivy mislabeled as pothos earlier. But, He wasn’t really sure of much of anything at this point; like why he was still here. He just wanted to plant some flowers for his mom.

Today two people meet, the unmotivated worker bee and the shy butterfly; and it all happens in the span of a few seconds. Like, literally right now, because whoops! Just as the girl made a move to examine the begonias with a suspicious hand, the shy boy behind her slipped in the puddle of water left behind by the watering system and -with a very unmanly yelp- practically body slammed her into the concrete floor, where they proceeded to lay in a dazed stupor amongst squished mystery plants and golden petals. 

At least the landing was softer than it looked, shy boy thought before realizing with horrible dread that the area of descent was much softer and definitely more colorful than any number of plants have the right to be. 

He dragged his eyes up, a curious mix of dread and hope forcing him to face his unwilling cushion, and meeting the pale blue, tired eyes of a rather average looking girl. 

She was stunning.

She was also highly unimpressed with the unsolicited tackle and touching the boy was doing. Okay, they fell. Whoop de doo. Now please get off me before I kick you into next week, She sneered in her head. 

Instead of saying all that though, all she managed was a grunted, “y’okay?” And got the spectacular sight of the boy practically kicking himself into next week for her. Launching himself away and consequently making more of a mess when he knocked painfully into a whole other table of plants and sent them crashing into the unforgiving concrete. She felt for them, really she did.

“I-I-I am so, s-so sorry!” He squeaked, hands fluttering around him like he was ready to try for take off. With a build like that, maybe he really could? Or maybe she had hit her head because there was no way that this klutz of a guy had gone from an annoying stick to adorable in the span of time it took to blink. 

He settled on trying to help her up, forcing all his courage into grabbing her hands before she snatched them back and helped herself up. He tried his best to look smaller. Smaller is cuter, smaller is better. 

As she stood up he realized he wouldn’t have to force himself smaller, she was already a head and a half taller.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And say hello to Sybil! She and Keller are two totally tubular skeleton gals that you’ll see a bit more of.

Shopping. Parents dread it. College kids despair it. Sans regrets it. 

But for once, it wasn’t so bad. Just him and his brother in a hardware store looking to grab some parts for the lawnmower. Papyrus’ idea, obviously; but stars had it been a real long time since he could just take some time chilling with his cool bro. If he could focus on it.

“WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE, SANS?”

“looks good bro.”

Papyrus let out a great sigh. “BROTHER, YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME ARE YOU?”

“heh. Sorry pap. Just mowing things over.”

His brother groaned and turned to face him- but then stopped. 

“...bro?”

Wordlessly, his brother turned him to face a set of glass doors behind him.

Sans didn’t get it at first, and turned to see if his brother was feeling okay, but papyrus stopped him with a soft, “Look.”

And then he saw it. Another skeleton monster staring at a selection of plants with a very soft (almost not even there) smile. 

“....oh.” He breathed. 

For a second neither brother even dared to breath. Time seemed to still. 

Logic said it was another alternate version of themselves, but closer inspection and a deep soul feeling told otherwise. Their shape was too different, their aura too peaceful, too calm. This was an entirely different person.

The draw was unmistakable.

Sans took a shortcut. Just enough to get them closer without the new monster noticing.

Sans expected his brother to jump at the chance to introduce himself, and was confused when he didn’t until he heard a soft voice. They were talking? Were they on the phone? 

“...just the saddest thing? I bet you’d look great with some care and improved conditions, huh?” They sighed. “If only they had taken better care of you.”

...they were talking to a plant. 

Papyrus seemed to realize this too, and giggled a great, “NYEH HEH HEH!”

Consequently scaring the pants off the poor skeleton and causing them to drop the plant they were, uh, comforting? With a loud shriek.

The cheap plastic pot landed unfavorably, spilling soil and uprooting an already beaten up plant...

For a moment, neither party moved; Two shocked, and one with silent horror.

Then, quickly kneeling beside the mess of leaves and dirt with a sound like a cut off wail, the spooked skeleton quickly and delicately fixed the plant back into place. Even going so far as to attempt some kind of healing magic if the soft lime colored glow on their hands was any indication.

All this before either brother could blink.

Seemingly satisfied with their efforts, they sighed with relief and turned their lime colored eye lights onto sans and his brother. 

For a moment, it felt like they could see right through his soul; See his sins and his sorrow, his hopes and dreams, e v e r y t h I n g.

His brother tensed beside him. Could he feel it too?

They blinked, and suddenly he could breath. 

“Sorry, you scared the hell out of me. Are you okay?” 

“Y-YES! AND IT IS US WHO SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR THE SCARE. IS THE PLANT OKAY?”

They smiled, a slight guarded turn of bone. “I think so? Nothing a good watering won’t fix.” They paused, “if this were mine, I mean.”

A beat of silence passed as yellow-green eyelights gazed at the small bundle of leaves with longing. 

They sighed and carefully placed it down. “But, I can’t. How ‘bout you two? Fellow plant lovers, or...?”

“oh, uh, no. just coming through.” Sans said, cringing at the awkward atmosphere. Come on bro, do your thing! 

Their shoulders dropped, a streak of disappointment in their eyes. “Oh, well then I better-“ Papyrus cut them off.

“WE SAW YOU THROUGH THE DOORS AND WANTED TO SAY HELLO!” Paps, no. now she was going to think they were-

“Oh.” They smiled wider, something more like excitement or good humor behind it, “well howdy there, then! It’s nice to meet you,” a slightly dirt covered hand was offered out, “I’m Sybil, and I promise I only talk to plants occasionally.”

Papyrus (uncaring of the dirt) shook it first launching into introductions, eagerness making it a swift and strong blur, before sans took it. 

The look on Sybil’s face when a loud farting sound occurred was enough to send him into wheezing giggles while his brother despaired being related to an unrepentant prankster.

“...huh. That’s never happened before.” He heard his victim mutter. It sent him into another round of hysterical giggles as he slowly lowered and then curled into himself on the ground. 

“Hey, uh,” a huff of amusement, “your brother okay there?”

“HE WILL BE FINE SOON. JUST IGNORE HIM.” Papyrus pouted sourly. 

“s-so cold bro!” Sans giggles out, “d-don’t leaf me alone h-here!”

Papyrus groaned, “BROTHER, PLEASE! NOT INFRONT OF OUR NEW FRIEND!”

“So that was a plant pun.” 

“YES, AND A TERRIBLE ONE.” 

They grinned, beaming as they sealed their fate. “Really? I thought it was punderful. It’s really growing on me.”

Sans started pounding the ground, tears in his eye sockets. Papyrus slumped over and groaned a long, tortured sigh.

Sybil just grinned proudly, looking to the world like someone who had won the lottery. 

A few minutes later, sans finally collected himself enough to attempt standing up and behaving like a responsible adult, only to have a hand offered out to him.

He took it, thinking it was his brothers, before looking up and realizing it was attached to Sybil. 

She smiled, “looked to me like you could use a hand.” She pulled him to his feet. Easily. 

He felt his face warm and looked off to the side, suddenly feeling flustered. “heh, thanks.” 

He couldn’t help but think about how cold her bones had felt against his. It worried sans. A monster’s magic doesn’t let them get cool unless they were in a heated environment or unless they were sick. 

Papyrus started a conversation with her, and sans took the chance to take a better look at their new friend. 

Tired eyelights floated in half lidded sockets, stood straight but would shift her balance from foot to foot, she tried to maintain eye contact with his bro but little things would catch her attention; movement, sound, bright colors, etc.,

She looked like she needed more sleep, but was more than happy to tell papyrus all she knew about a certain plant if he asked. It had to be 60-70 degrees out here, but she wore a turtleneck sweater and shivered when a cooling wind came through. 

His soul jumped with worry; a possible bond mate (his bond mate) was sick. He needed to help her, but how? What was making her sick?

“Hey, are you okay? Kinda intense look you’ve got there.”

He could just CHECK her, but that might come off the wrong way if she turned out to be sensitive to those...oh, but what if he-

“Hello? Are you in there? Papyrus, is he okay?”

“DON’T WORRY, THIS HAPPENS SOMETIMES. JUST TAP HIM ON THE SHOULDER, I’M SURE HE’LL SNAP OUT OF IT.”

-asked her over and-! wait, no, that would never work. The others would just stress her out more. Ugh, what to do, what to do? No seriously, what do you do when your possible bond mate is-

And hand patted his shoulder, closely followed by a concerned, “sans?”

“sick.” He blurted. 

She blinked. Once, twice. An awkward silence fell over the three. Papyrus resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. Sans resisted the urge to crawl in a hole and dust. Sybil resisted the urge to snort at the face sans was making.

“...if your trying to say I’m sick, then I’m going to have to ask for clarification.” 

Sans straightened with a jolt and stumbled over his speech. His face was blue-r than a berry, and hotter than the Sahara Desert.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw forgot to mention this and the chapter before are based on the whole skeleton harem thing that’s been going around.

Sometimes people make stupid mistakes, the kind that leave you kicking your own ass seconds after the fact. Well, this guy wasn’t all that bright. 

The warning signs were obvious. Keller was practically sparking with magic, I myself was outputting a generous amount of cold rage, and the boys had all gathered around the wounded party (*papyrus*) in various states of anger and/or concern. It was obvious to anyone within half a mile (with good magic sense) that a monster was about to seriously loose their cool.

Not him though. Interesting.

“H-hey, maybe we should go...” one of his goons squeaked. 

“No way dude, these underworlders need to learn their place!” Dim-headed leader responds. 

Keller visibly bristled, the fur lining her hood standing straight from the static charge. If they managed to live past this, these boys were going to be feeling the resulting aftershocks for awhile. 

I heard sans murmur out a strained “bro?” Papyrus answered with an unnaturally soft, “I-I am okay, brother.”

It really set me on edge. It wasn’t RIGHT.

“Keller.”

She glanced my way, then smirked. Alternative universe she may be from, but we were still the same person. The only difference between us? 

It was obvious when she was about to break every bone in someone’s body.

——  
(Terrible fight scene)

“Y’know, most people are smart enough to realize when their outclassed.” She taunted, head tilted slightly to the side and smirking just wide enough to show off her teeth. A sign of aggression if there ever was one. This boy wasn’t very good at reading it. 

“Tch! Like your any threat!” he summons a spear. 

Huh. A mage then. Explains the cocky attitude. A quick glance to Keller, and-

Oh. Looks like she’s already in a battle stance. I decided to help her out for a second and, together, pulled all the SOULs of the goons into a confrontation. Karma was about to be a real bitch for them.

The boy charged Keller with a war cry, spear poised in a perfectly balanced position in his hold. She didn’t even dodge, instead grabbing a firm hold of the spear right under the blade.

“Cute. A little mage trying to prove his worth,” A strong shock of green up the metal grip sent him to the ground on his knees, “but it’ll be a long time before your anywhere near my level.”

The boy smirked and materialized several free floating spears, each one flying in our direction. Keller dodged, but I chose to just bat them away. They weren’t really any threat in the first place.

This lasted a little bit. Spears flying, dodging, countering, and then Keller got bored and started playing with the stupid kid. She’d make some light and then throw it at him, just slow enough that he could dodge but fast enough that he’d really have to try. Each attack getting closer and closer to doing serious damage.

Seconds later a sharp Thwack sounds on the wall closest to Keller, barely missing her head. It was enough to make everyone freeze. 

Except for the dim-witted mage.

“Bro! You made it!”

“Barely.” A young adult, unimpressive if not for the amount of magic drifting off of him. “Looks like you’ve gone and picked on bigger powers again.”

I threw up as much magic as I could between him and my boys. Unseen, and ready.

“Its their fault! They were just walking around like they owned the place, so I decided to teach them a lesson!”

“Right...” he walked right past us and stood before his brother. Didn’t even look. “How about you train up your magic some more before you go challenging stronger opponents; eh, kid?”

He turned turned to Keller. “Please excuse this little brat. He’s finally learned some combat magic and it’s gone to his head.”

My rage boiled, and a look to my almost-double said the same thing...but this wasn’t someone we could afford to act against. Not with our mates in such close proximity. Especially with one injured, fatally or not.

So I stepped up. 

“Your brother has potential,” my voice rang out, slicing through the tension, “but he needs to fix the cocky attitude. My buddy here had him defeated the moment he charged her.”

“Ah. He apparently needs an awareness check if he decided to go after either of you.” He lifted his brother by his shirt collar, despite the brats protesting, “especially if he was going after level five boss monsters.”

Vindictive pleasure welled up as the boy paled considerably. Still, I held back the smirk and nodded. “Might want to fix that, yeah. Still, no casualties on either side and equal amounts of damaged pride. I say we sweep this under the rug and go our separate ways.”

The older mage gave a thoughtful hum. “Yeah, might be for the best, by the way...” I barely resisted flinching. Damn, this boy had a scary smile! “Your partner could use some training too.”

And just like that they left, Goons included, and the street was empty of all but our party once more.

Keller practically teleported to papyrus, pestering him and the others with inquisitions and concerned pat downs. I didn’t move. Red wandered over, standing before me and loosely wrapping his arms around my waist.

“hey, it’s over kiddo. relax.”

I promptly collapsed on top of him.

“wha- Sybil!”

——-

I...may have over exerted myself a bit. Too much strain on my magic reserves, not enough magic actually in my bones. 

Or, at least that’s what Keller told them once she settled everyone down. I didn’t actually wake up until a couple of days later (which didn’t help things). Poor Red just about had a SOUL attack when I passed out, and then everyone started jumping that bandwagon when I didn’t wake up soon after. 

They had thought I’d fallen down. I didn’t even know that was a thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad dad relations ahead, beware!

“Was it my fault?”

Sans turned, confusion turning his smile into a flat line of teeth as he gazed down at the child version of his mate. “Was what your fault?”

The child shrugged and looked down. “Nothing. Nevermind.” 

He felt concern tug at the corners of his mouth as he watched them turn to walk off, “hey, hold on a moment.” 

They stopped and watched as he came over and knelt before them, skeletal hands gently taking small skin covered ones into their grasp, “I’m not sure what your thinking kiddo, but as far as I can tell you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“But I always mess things up.”

Oh. Sans thought, realizing the problem. How old were you? Eight? Ten? Old enough to start picking up on your Dad’s bullshit. 

But how does someone respond to that? What could sans possibly say to this small, vulnerable version of his bonded to make them feel better?

Turns out he didn’t have to. 

His mate came in, took one look at the situation, and loudly proclaimed “Alrighty then! Dinner- of questionable quality- is served!”

And as everyone dug into semi decent mystery casserole, sans couldn’t help but shoot looks between the kiddo and you. 

When Edge and Razz started getting into it over who’s signature dish is better, he quickly picked up on both versions response.

You were quick to sigh and pretend it wasn’t happening, something you’d done even before really getting to know the household. Your younger version though...

Blue and papyrus had been keeping you entertained the entire time, but when those two bone heads started raising their voices he could see her getting progressively quieter and flinching at every insult.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Zombie Apocalypse

Leaves crunching underfoot, she couldn’t help but think about the good old days; back when it was okay to be a kind/friendly stranger to people she didn’t know. Back when people would respond back with equal kindness, or at least a nod of acknowledgement.   
Back when attacking someone, killing someone, would get you a one way ticket to a bad time for the rest of your life.

Back before the damn zombie apocalypse.

She missed it more and more, as the young couple in front of her pulled their weapons out and confronted her out of desperation.

“Give is your food and supplies, and no one gets hurt!” 

Sybil missed it more than ever. 

“How about I do something better...”

But just because others stopped, didn’t mean she would as well.

“...I’ll make you dinner.”  
——

“...why are you doing this?” 

Sybil glanced up from the fire pit. “Doing what?” She asked.

The shortest of her temporary companions, a female with striking red hair and a rusty crowbar at the ready, frowned and gestured to the pit. “Feeding us, healing us, helping us in general.”

Sybil shrugged. “Why not. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

She frowned, confusion easy to see. “But it doesn’t benefit you, like, at all.”

Her male counterpart piped up, a tall stick of a boy with the slightest hint of stubble and a beat up metal bat laid across his lap. “We haven’t eaten an actual meal in days, Carrie. Maybe we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Carrie’s frown deepened. Understandable suspicion easy to see in her body language.

Sybil sighed. “I get where your coming from, but I honestly just wanted some company other than the moaning of the damned. They don’t exactly respond to my jokes.” 

She paused for a moment and considered the two, wondering if they were worthy of her information. She took a second to check their stats.

CARRIE

ATK 10  
DEF 5  
HP 20  
LV 2

*wants to believe you, but can’t risk her companions again.

MARK

ATK 5  
DEF 10  
HP 25  
LV 2

*doesn’t trust you, but is desperate for a break.

Sybil nodded. Good enough.

“I can’t actually eat most of this anyway, It’s all human food; There’s more where I came from too. I only took what I could carry.”

The two perked up.

“Wouldn’t suggest going after it unless you got good back up though. It’s close to the city.”

“Wait, but then how did you get it?” Mark asked, confused.

“Shear dumb luck. Some poor bastard was making a ruckus a couple of streets over and I happened to make a run for it into a Walmart. Just wanted to hide and get some sleep for once and BAM! Food.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your bitty gets bittynapped

“I’m going to ask one more time,” she hissed. “Where. Is. My. Bitty.”

“I-I don’t know!”

“How can you not know?!” She shrieked, shaking him harshly, clipping his head sharply against the wall for added measure.

“Ack! Lady, I j-just don’t! I catch the damn things, not sell ‘em!”

She went silent for a long second, before a positively evil grin stretched onto her face. “Tell me, are you an organ donor?”

“Wha-“

“Because if you don’t give me names in the next couple of seconds with some way to contact them, I’m going to forcefully remove every valuable organ you have and sell them onto the very market you work for.” 

If she came out of the building with knuckles bruised and spots of blood on her: well, that’s no ones business but her own now, isn’t it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more Sybil

It wasn’t a thing people really seemed to notice about plants; the auras, vibes, or whatever you’d like to call it. You’d have to be really...open to it. Zen mode. Be the plant. Photosynthesis! Other pop culture references that don’t really matter. 

Ever been on a nature walk by yourself, just walking with no real aim or destination? Just you and the plants swaying with the breeze? It’s quiet, it’s calming, it feels like all of your worries drain into the ground as you just breath.   
That’s the ecosystem around you; drowning out the little things and reminding you that your just as small as the grass beneath your feet. It’s also why some people get super spooked by forests, but that’s another subject entirely.

You could say Sybil was particularly good at feeling their auras, you could even go as far to say that she was emotionally dependent on that sweet chillin vibe; and you’d be right.

She was used to being called the crazy plant lady. 

And then one day she woke up and the whole world was in chaos. People were waking up with different bodies, different abilities, and suddenly learning that a race of honest to god Monsters were coming out of some cursed mountain in the middle of nowhere. 

Magic had been returned to the world, and it was fixing everything at an alarming rate. 

A whole month passed. People like Sybil worked through the shock of suddenly being physically magic based, or even just having magic at hand.

Tell you what though; having people you know and love wake up as monsters made giving the people of Mt. Ebott citizenship much easier. 

But people are still people, and confronting them with something unknown will always have at least one person screaming in the other direction.

Past her own predicament and fears however, Sybil tried to look away. It was easier to ignore it then to try to do something about it. 

Instead, she started avoiding others. She started hiding away. She couldn’t look her mother in the eyes...not that she had those anymore. She just didn’t want to become a source of shame trouble for her mom. 

Religious family, you know? 

Sybil still had problems looking at herself sometimes. Her hands had startled the crap out of her more often than not.

Sometimes she sat in bed and stared at them. All those bones whose names she’d never been able to remember.

——-

Sybil would be lying if she said she missed the feeling of being sweaty, or shivering when she got too cold...but she missed the sensation of a warm breeze, or cold rain. Now it was just a breeze, or a rain shower. It was a gameboy after only knowing a Nintendo 3DS for years. 

It all just fell flat. 

Grey.

Less.

She felt less. 

——-

Meeting the two skeleton(!) brothers was...quite frankly, completely unexpected and somewhat frightening the first few seconds. Nothing like a jump scare in a store to get your magic riled up (and then accidentally using it on them, but they didn’t need to know that!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some contemplations of mine. I didn’t do any actual research for this, so it’s likely to be completely wrong.

Did nightmare touch the apple out of curiosity, or did he do it so that he could feel something that wasn’t negativity?

———  
He couldn’t see a way out. The village wasn’t listening to anyone anymore, not even Dream; there was no way they were letting him out of this alive.

He didn’t know what to do...but the apple did. 

Nightmare wishes he could tell his brother he loved him one more time as he took a bite.  
——-

Being near his brother, as he was now- well, Nightmare can’t say he wasn’t expecting it. Being near Dream physically hurt. 

Nightmare was almost completely made out of manifested Negativity now; If he didn’t have this goop holding him together, Nightmare imagined he’d probably shatter like fine china.

The goop knew it too. It liked to taunt him as he went about his day. It liked to use him too.

Nightmare still isn’t sure how he won back control, but he knew the minute Dream got within a yard of him he’d loose it just as quick.

The goop wasn’t kind to threats.  
——-

“NIGHTMARE!”

Nightmare felt himself freeze in horror.   
He can’t be here! He thought. This could kill us both!  
——-

Everyone stood still, shocked and confused.

Had Nightmare...saved them? Been trying to save them this whole time?

Dream felt tears come to his eye sockets. He knew it! He knew his brother was still-!

Nightmare collapsed.

“BROTHER!”  
———-

There’s something horrifying about learning your brother’s fragile existence rides on his determination not to hurt you and his need to keep you safe and far away from himself.

Dream can’t hug him. He can’t hold Nightmare while he’s literally falling apart- he can’t get near him.

Dream might actually still be hurting him now, just by being this close; but Nightmare isn’t saying anything.

The goop keeps writhing and wrapping, and every exposed bit of bone is quickly covered up; but not before everyone gets an eyeful of cracked and shattered bone fragments.

Dream remembers with sudden, sickening understanding, the sounds of Nightmare’s bones cracking when he first became like this; the screams his brother made as he was literally forced apart from the inside.

They never healed, apparently.   
——-

Nightmare ate the apple to escape death at the hands of his abusers. They made Nightmares life a constant state of pain back then- and that hadn’t changed. 

He was still in pain, he just didn’t notice it anymore.  
———

He wrote letters to his brother often, Dream just hadn’t found them yet.

Nightmare hid them in places others weren’t likely to find them in- Happy AUs that Dream would love to find. Nightmare left them alone for the most part, but he was part of a balance and sometimes he had to bestow nightmares to them.

He made sure they were silly things, like forgetting to turn the lights off and not being able to find a light switch.

Nightmare needed the happy AUs to last; for his peace of mind and so that Dream could end him one day.

He always told Dream the truth in his letters. He told Dream his plans, his fears, his agony. He told Dream about the past and how, even now, Dream was always his light when he couldn’t find the way.

Nightmare had no idea if Dream had found them yet, but sometimes he wishes; if only so someone might stop him from the path he’s on.

Nightmare didn’t want to die, but the universe said it had to be. One of the Guardians of the Tree had to go.

It wouldn’t be Dream, if Nightmare had his way.  
———

Nightmare probably never realized that someone else could find the letters. Maybe he even thought it impossible without the ability to sense negatively.

It wasn’t Dream though. It was-

Well, doesn’t matter. He gave all the ones he collected to Dream as soon as he found him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self insert, but I thought it might make y’all laugh

She wasn’t all too sure how to feel about all this. A trip to a pet store? Simple enough, Kimberly was just here for support anyway; but...

You see, there are these creatures. Bitties, their called. They started popping up after monsters came to the surface awhile back and...well, you know how humans get when cute things are introduced.

Well, it just so happened that these little dudes needed the support of large sources of magic to stay healthy. Or so they say. 

But Kimberly wasn’t stupid. She’d seen what people can do to small defenseless creatures. She was a hard core cat lover, after all. All about nature, eternal tree hugger, etc,.

So, pet store? Consider all flags raised.

Her friend had just wanted to look at snakes today, and had asked Kim to come with (as an excuse to spending time outside of a dark room for once) as the nagging voice of reason.

Except this store sold sentient creatures. As in walking, talking, thinking creatures. As pets. 

She understood why, but did it have to be as a pet? Why not as part of the family, like a- a- orphanage? Adoption! As equals, even if the other party was exceptionally smaller. 

(She, ofcorse, knew greed outweighed any moral defense as far as humans went, She just tried not to think about it too hard.)

But this was all besides the point. She was in a pet store and, despite all her attempts at not gawking at tiny skeleton like a damn tourist, she was failing miserably. 

Kortni had been talking to her (and Mr. danger noodle) for a little while now, but Kim was way to focused on the wall of tanks on the opposite side of the store; thus reacting appropriately confused when her friend mutters, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Realization, then deadpan stare, “No your not.”

“I could be! You don’t know me!”

“I practically live with you. There’s no way you could have done the nasty with someone without me noticing.”

“You mean how I almost bought this cutie without you noticing?” Kortni asked smugly, holding up a corn snake.

Kimberly gawked. “How did you even get him out of his cage??”

“I have my ways.” She smirked. Only to have it ruined when a store employee cleared their throat behind her, standing in amusement next to the tank door.

Kortni sighed and handed the excited snake back over, visibly radiating dejection. 

“Miss, if you wish to look at a bitty you are more than welcome.” The store clerk commented. Damn, was Kim really that easily read?

“Ah, no tha-“ “Yes, please!”

As the clerk lead them over, “what the hell, kort?”

“Did you not want to look?”

“W-well yeah, but-“ 

“So let’s go look!”

Kim groaned. This is it. She has officially become one of those people. 

She shivered in disgrace. Or was it disgust? Most likely both.

The clerk- er, perry? Is that what his name tag says? Welp, that’s his name now- did the whole shpill over bitties while Kim tried her best not to stare too closely.

They were cute, no doubt about it. Running around, sleeping, staring back- oh shit! She’s been spotted!

Kim tried to hide behind her shorter friend, much to the vexation of her present company. Bitties included.

“What are you- would you get out from behind me?”

“Never!” Kim cried quietly, staring at the (increased number of) eyelights watching her. Some had started smiling. 

Silliness mode activated.

Kortni let out a long sigh before stepping sideways, which Kim quickly followed. She grumbled and did this a couple more times (Kim heard the little ones giggling) and getting the same results. 

Kortni sighed the sigh of a defeated parent who knew they couldn’t win. “I tried the nice way. You leave me no choice.”

She turned to face her kid- I mean, totally adult friend- and said, “if you don’t get out from behind me and say hi, I’m going to leave you here and go eat out by myself.”

“No! Spare me, please!” 

Kim went to the bitty tank. Many a bitty were watching in fascination, most were giggling. 

Kim tried not to beam in pride. She had to look suitably chastised! 

“Hi.” She said with a fake pout.

“Hi/hey/HELLO, HUMAN!” Some said back.

Crap. What did she say now? Would they like a joke? Does she even know any jokes?? Crap, crap, crap!

“Uh. So. Come here often?”

Snickers. “WE LIVE HERE, HUMAN!”

“Ah. Right.” Awkward side eye. “So...knock knock?”

The loudest ones immediately groaned, as well as her dearly beloved kortni, but some perked up. One in particular came up to the front. A...sans type?

“Who’s there?”

“Dishes.”

“Dishes who??” Was he...bouncing in place? Dude. That’s cute.

“Dishes a very bad joke.”

Que the moans and groans of various bitties and best friend, and the delighted laughs of the other ones. 

Kim mock bowed. Surprised but proud to have gotten any kind of positive response.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this was going at all. But hey! More zombies!

Sybil learned early on that fear bread bad decisions. Fear created mountains and monsters. Fear manipulated even the greatest of people.

Sybil learned that fear did many things; she never imagined it would cause this.

Hidden well in an abandoned Lowe’s, perched on a hill, Sybil could see the city in the distance. Silent, desolate, and yet filled with activity.

Zombie activity. 

She didn’t want to be here, her counter part definitely didn’t want to be here, but linger they did. They were desperate after all. 

But Keller was the most adept at ‘search and rescue’ missions; finding people, saving people, then interrogating them for any scrap of useful information they had.

Sybil was good with...well, she...

Okay, so she had zero redeeming qualities that were helpful in this situation. Keller wasn’t better, she was the only one available. Sybil just kept up the upkeep in this place. Broken window? Ha, not anymore! Electricity going out? Ooh, look! A home made generator! Plants and people need water? Well would you look at that; a comprehensive book on plumbing and an isle full of barrels! The best part? now it’s fucking damage proof you damn raiders! That’s right, Sybil’s magic was in shields and healing! And you know what they say in video games? Take out the healers first! Bwahahaha!

...she really misses her mates. At least Papyrus and Blue would laugh with her, Keller just gave her a look.

“But it’s only a matter of time now!” Sybil cheered, “I’ve just got to wait a little longer and then they’ll be back! It’ll be just like before!...but not.”

Her radio crackled to life. “SYBIL! Open the damn door!”

Ooh, sounds angry. Time to lighten up our day with TEASING! 

“you didn’t say the password~!” (But she still went to the door anyway)

“It’s ‘shut up and let us in before I grind your skull into dust!’”

“Damn, violent mu-“ she had a second person. Skeleton. Injured and a sans, specifically? Model: Sans classic.

“Move.”

Keller wisely set him down on the ground. Kinda like how you set your grandma’s prized vase back on its pedestal after finding out that you’d have to sell your soul to replace it.  
Softly, with the added bonus of careful backing away on the off chance the vibrations from you moving off-balance it.

But in this case, it was more for Sybil’s sake. Without a doubt if She had seen Keller doing anything that could considered threatening at that moment- healer be damned, Sybil still had a whole store full of chainsaws and other hardware to choose from.

It took a little to get him stable. It took a whole lot longer to get him better. Cracked skull, broken arm (shattered more like)...and a very distressing amount of bruising.

Sybil took this in with a worrying amount of detachment, should it have been anyone else. But she was busy. They couldn’t afford her rage to taint the healing process. 

Keller stood watch the whole time. Never interrupting, never leaving. She knew better. 

Finally Sybil was done. Drained and worryingly silent, but done. She still picked her patient off the ground and held him though. 

Keller finally broke the silent when their mate was safely settled into their bed. “I couldn’t find his Papyrus.” 

Sybil sat at his bedside. Keller took that as a sign to continue. “It was in the middle of everything. Didn’t look like the raiders had anyone but him...but I didn’t wait around for them to talk. Fed them to the hoard.”

“Good. Was he awake?”

“For a little. Didn’t say anything, just cried.”

“They had better been alive when you threw them in.”

“They couldn’t have gotten away if they wanted to...and they didn’t.”

“Even better. Go search the perimeter around that area for the others. If there’s one, there has to be more hiding somewhere.”

Sybil learned fear caused hate, and hate? Well, this didn’t all happen by itself...but if she ever caught the person responsible, they’d get a mouthful of her brand of hate. Because right now, she was fit to burst.

————

Keller just wants to add that Sybil is more terrifying than any zombie horde she’s encountered. Knowing that the kinder and more patient part of you can turn into an ice cube of a skeleton filled to the brim with righteousness anger? 

Well, Justice has two sides; The dark and the light. Sometimes the two blend to the point where we becomes me, but in situations like this...

Keller might be more impatient and prone to roughing others up, but MERCY was her button if given a choice.

Sybil doesn’t hesitate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more zombie apocalypse? Man what a phase!

The thing everyone knows about a zombie apocalypse is that to zombies, if your not one, your food. 

What no one really thinks about is just what that entails. It’s not just people; it’s hard workers that work the night shift, it’s college kids who can’t wait to start a good life, it’s abusers and delinquents, druggies and criminals, newlyweds and the elderly, and worst of all...kids. 

Little ones, barely walking, barely speaking- completely defenseless. Easy snacks. Kindergarteners, like fleeing baby rabbits in the eye of a hawk. Ten to thirteen year olds, smarter and more adaptable, but still need an adults help. They’d last longer if their careful, but sickness or injury could be their end.

They just started life, they were supposed to grow up happy and healthy. 

Syller tried not to look at the decaying bodies around her. Tried not to look at the zombies she impaled with bone attacks. Tried not to focus on the little faces.

If she just walked by, they wouldn’t follow her in her dreams.

And that’s how she found Frisk.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITTIES!!!

“C...could I, maybe...” he whispered. You hummed a confused note. “Could I stay with y-you?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Caaaan you?”

It occurred to you that teasing him was probably not the best thing to do when the little guy burst into tears. And wailing. Oh god your poor ears!

“H-hey, don’t cry! It’s okay, it was a joke!” You squeaked out. Your hands fluttered about his smallish form, unsure what to do for a second before saying “screw it” to caution and carefully scooping him into your arms. You hesitated for a small moment before careful nuzzling his cheek against your own. “Shh, baby, shh. Come on, throw me a bone here, sweetheart.”

The pun went unnoticed, but the comfort did miracles on the volume. So small, so very loud, yet so very precious.

“There ya’ go. Just like that.”

He let out a small sniffle. You suddenly felt an intense need to mother the hell out of him...so you offered him a tissue. Don’t ask where it came from; your pockets are a universe of their own at this point. All you need to know is that it was clean. 

The little one took it with barely concealed embarrassment and a whole lot of gratefulness, if the stars that appeared around him was any indication. You decide not to ask about the stars either.

You couldn’t help but smile though, as the Bitty threw himself into the soft paper and then barely held back a snort of amusement as he frantically shook his face clean. Strange how something like that, which would have grossed you out only a few hours ago, no longer seemed all that nauseating to you.

And since the little sweetie was busy cleaning up, you took the chance to really look at him. He had to be- hands down-the largest Bitty you had ever seen, to be honest; being just as big as a newborn baby and light as a feather. He was literally big enough that you could almost hug him properly instead of the traditional way of holding a Bitty to your chest. And unlike normal sized bitties, you didn’t feel this horrible anxiousness about holding such a delicate being or watching your step when one was around...Just minor insecurity.

Yup, he was staying with you for the rest of his adorable life...but first you need to clarify that, yes, he was staying with you.

Actually, now that you think about it, he needed a name didn’t he? That is, if he didn’t already have one. Welp, only one way to figure out that answer!

“Hey, baby bones-“ “Not a baby!” “-do you- uh...snrk...”  
Okay, you had to laugh at that. He was so offended too! Staring at you with this indignant pout and arms crossed, traces of tears still in his eye sockets.

“Momma...” yup. Pouty bones alert! Insert uncontrollable laughter here!

“S-sorry, I can’t seem to-“ hold up. Rewind. Replay. What did he just- “did you just call me mom.”

Immediately, his whole face dropped. Gone was the pout, here was the face of horror: textbook classic ‘oh shit’ face...Quickly followed by a fresh wave of tears-   
“I’M SO S-SOOOOORRY!” -and wailing. Oh god, not the wailing. Ugh, okay. First thing you’ve got to teach him: lesson one, don’t scream in Momma’s ear. Momma needs her ears.

“Shh, shh, your okay baby, your A-okay!”

Maybe you should add in some trust classes, if you’re starting a lesson plan. He’s way too upset about his word slip for your comfort. Its almost like he’s afraid you’ll- you did find him on the street...

“Sweetheart, please. Calm down? I promise I’m not mad.”

And the magic words have been spoken. The wailing stopped, but you’ve almost gotten used to the ringing in your ears at this point. 

“Y-you- hick- promise?”

Magic infinity pockets, reveal thine tissues once more!

Tissue in hand, you gently clean his face. “I’m not going to get angry over a name. Especially one I like.” 

Your hand was removed from his face by a shaking grip. He was staring you dead in the eye. Was that...hope? Oh, baby. If I could only find who dumped you, I’d kick their ungrateful a- hindquarters into next year!

“...momma?” He whispered.

Your grin was unreasonably large. “Yes, baby?”

Oh my. The sparkles are back. 

“Momma~!” He giggled. 

“Baby~!”

“Momma!”

“Baby!”

Hoo boy, did your cheeks hurt. you might have to sit down for a sec. You hadn’t laughed or smiled like this in...god knew how long! 

Aaaand you just remembered the name situation.

——-

Stars (what you ended up calling him) woke up confused that night. Where was he? What had woken him up? Some kind of noise, right? But he couldn’t hear anything now. Maybe he imagined it?

No, there it was again. A sharp keening hovering right beside him...  
Oh, it was his new momma. 

“Momma, try’na sleep...” he mumbled. The room got quiet again. He started to drift off once more.

...the noise resumed.

Irritated, Stars sat up and faced the noise. “Momma.” He called, tone scolding. Why was she making that sound? It was late! 

No response. Was his momma playing with him? Stars squinted hard into the darkness, trying to see if she was actually awake or not.

She wasn’t. But he knew he had heard it from her so how-!

And there was the sound again, and now that he was listening Stars realized that the sound was very...pained. His soul jumped with worry.

“Momma?” He called, shaking her. “Momma, wake up!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Stranded on an island trope
> 
> (My favorite trope!)

The plain crashed.

She didn’t remember much about it, just- one minute smooth sailing over some ocean that looked never ending, the next; screaming, metal tearing, a feeling like the very air was pushing and crushing and she couldn’t breath-

nononononONONONOPLEASEIDONTWANTTODIE

She does remember after: The sensation of gasping awake, terrified, shaking, but so so alive.

She had never been so grateful to a god she barely believed in. 

...looking around, however, told her she was the only one to be thinking so. The plain had landed unfavorably, nearly torn to scrap from wind pressure and half submerged in the shore of an island’s beach: Nose dipped deep into the newly disturbed sandy water, middle buckled in and crushed like a squished soda can, tail high in the air like a tilted flag pole- the “flag” white in surrender. 

The world had shown no mercy though. 

How she ended up outside of and so far away from the crash, safe and very much not dead? She could only attribute it to her uncontrolled magic and shear miracle work.

...ooooor she was dead and this was just limbo. Like that one show.

Standing up proved a slight challenge, sore and battered as she was, but as luck would have it, that was all. No breaks, no fractures, just good old fashioned bruising.

Sand grated in between her joints, and her teeth snapped shut with a ‘Snap!,’ grinding in discomfort. She tried to ignore it.

—-

Early afternoon. She had no clue where the hell she was. An island for sure, but where? Close to a mainland? Middle of no where? Bermuda Triangle? Where??

And how the hell does she get off it?

...there was an option, but...

...No. she may not have known those unlucky enough to have died, but she wasn’t going to disturb them until she had no other choice.

—-

Evening fell. She had heard something in the brush. It sounded large. 

It could have been nothing.

It could have been a startled small animal.

Something in her screamed to watch. To wait. Don’t turn your back or you’ll die.

She listened...

...eyes glowed from the shadows...

They watched each other late into the night.

—-

This other skeleton was...unusual. It- no, him..? He acted like...like a half tamed cat. Or dog. Reluctant and uneasy, but still has the desire to stay close. Scared of touch and touching, but oh so curious.

She gave him food sometimes. Only when he got particularly stare-y at her fish, and always thrown. She didn’t dare try anything else. 

She never took her eyes off him, and though at first the stares were shared, it seemed that he had...admitted defeat?

She wondered if staring to him was like a cats interpretation: stare equals dominance. Stare equals threat.

In which case, where did that leave her?

—-

She woke up so a startlingly situation. Particularly, there was a skeleton cuddling up on her. 

Trapped with an unpredictable being sleeping on her lap and a tree holding her up.

...with her arms around his waist.

Ohhhhhh boy.


	22. Chapter 22

Surrounded by darkness, Sans floated. Quietly, peacefully, endlessly.

Where was he? Who knew. But it was nice here.

“BROTHER?”

He could stay here forever, Sans knew he could. It would be so easy too. 

“BROTHER PLEASE WAKE UP!”

It’s so nice here...

“I think your being called back, little one.”

He flinched, not expecting a voice to be that close. 

“Come on then.” A...hand brushed his cheek. “Time to get up. Someone needs you.”

And then he was falling. Falling, falling, falling...

Sans woke with a gasp, his younger brother Papyrus shaking him fervently- no, desperately. 

“B-BROTHER! YOU WOKE UP!” 

“...yeah? why wouldn’t-“ Papyrus launched himself onto his brother’s chest. “OOF!”


	23. Chapter 23

Surrounded by darkness, Sans floated. Quietly, peacefully, endlessly.

Where was he? Who knew. But it was nice here.

...

...

Wait...hadn’t he been here before?

“Ah, so you do remember.” 

He flinched, not expecting a voice so close by. 

“Easy there. It’s just me. You...do remember me, right?”

...he did vaguely recall someone telling him to get up, last time.

“Yup. Hi, that was me. It’s nice to formally meet you, Sans the Skeleton.”

If Sans didn’t have the weight of what felt like a thousand sleepless nights dragging him into that wonderful darkness, he might have actually tried to converse with the disembodied voice. As it was, he was too tired to care. So he did the closest thing to rolling over in bed that one can do in a place void of light and gravity.

“Hey, Is that any way to greet a new friend?” He felt a shiver go up his spine, “Come on! Turn around a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.”

So Sans did, pretty much against his will and vaguely feeling like he was just threatened. 

But then, just as his hand was about to grasp his “new friend’s,” he was falling again; though not before taking a glimpse of them.

But all he saw was a dark shade of purple.


	24. Chapter 24

Surrounded by darkness, Sans floated.  
Quietly, peacefully, endlessly.

But this time, he was more aware.

“Getting better, huh?”

But he still flinched at the voice.

“Oh, sorry. That’s the third time, huh.”

Sans tried to say a soft, “it’s fine,” but all he could hear was silence. Frowning, he tried again, but got the same result.

“Hey, don’t worry about it; this place is kinda tricky. Just, try thinking some words at me.”

Sans made a face. And then smirked, thinking “some words,” into the direction of the faint light of purple.

“...you would be a smart ass, wouldn’t you.”

Sans felt himself giggle, momentarily wishing he could see the face that he imagined was oozing exasperation at him.

“Sorry dude, but this is what I look like.”

Uh...

“Yup, just a weird floating light. OoOoh, spooky.” 

Sans swears he didn’t snort. Or blush when the voice faintly said, “Cute.”

So then I guess this how we...talk. 

“Yup. I read your mind and you listen to me ramble on about preeeeetty much nothing. Until you leave.”

Until I leave.

“Yup.”

Huh.

...

...

...

“Well this is awkward.”


	25. Chapter 25

So...

“Hm?”

What is this place?

“Mmm...it’s...well, for me it’s a kind of limbo, I think. For you...? I guess that’s up to you; Or, I guess, whatever’s causing you to come here, maybe.”

...that doesn’t really tell me anything.

“Sorry. That’s all I’ve got.”

...

“...Atleast it’s not permanent?”

...?

“This place. I don’t know how your getting here, but you’ve left, what? Three times? Pretty sure your setting some records, dude.”

So wait, you’ve been here this whole time? 

“...Yyyyyeeeeaaaah? Didn’t I say that?”

No. Sans thought indignantly. 

“...but I thought- oh. No I didn’t. Whoops.”

Whoops? Sans felt his soul clench in concerned anger, You’ve been here this whole time, half of which by yourself, and that’s all you’ve got? 

The faint glow of purple dimmed. The voice stayed silent.

...shit. Sorry, I- 

“It’s fine.” 

No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that-

“Your not the first. You won’t be the last.” They said tersely. 

And just like that, both parties were plunged into silence.


	26. Chapter 26

...

...

...

Sans glanced over towards the purple glow, feeling his hands twist anxiously into the bottom edge of his shirt; no doubt stretching the already worn fabric.

He didn’t know how, but he could tell The Voice was still upset about the last visit, and he had no idea how to fix it. 

Should he try to apologize again? Maybe crack a joke and pretend it never happened? 

...

...

Uh, so...knock knock?

...

A sigh. “Who’s there.” 

Oh shit Sans didn’t think she would actually respond back! Crap, change the joke, Change The Joke!

Dark. He thought, sweating. 

“Dark who?”

...Dark you for putting up with me?

“...that was bad.”

I know.

“Not even funny bad.”

I know.

“Pretty sure you need a bag for that.”

I kn- Wait, what? Why?

“Because that joke was trash, and your trying to clean up after yourself, right?”

Sans barked out a surprised laugh. Ouch, tell me how you really feel!

An amused huff. A beat of silence.

...

I guess you saw right through me, huh?

“I mean, it’s not hard. Your a skeleton.”

Ha! Your on a roll! 

“Well, when you’ve got no body to talk to, you’ve got to entertain yourself somehow.” 

Boo, sad joke. 

“Well, I thought it was funny.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Oh, hey, your back!”

Unfortunately. Sans replied, and then, N-not that I don’t like seeing you or anything, it’s just-

“Hey, nah, I get it. This place practically screams doom and gloom...or a very nice place to sleep. Haven’t settled on one yet.”

Sans blinked, gears turning as a whole new thing presented itself. A small memory resurfaced.

That reminds me. Theres something that’s been bothering me.

The voice hummed inquisitively.

That first time we met, we were interrupted?

“By your bro, yup.”

But, not any time after.

“Would seem so.”

Do you know why?

“I mean, maybe? That first time you entered this place pretty violently. Made a whole lot of racket. Made an actual hole too, I think. (Maybe that’s how your brother got you back?) uh, but...” the voice sighed, “Look. I’m just a weird light in the middle of literal nowhere. All I can think of is that maybe you get here when you sleep or go unconscious, that maybe that first time you passed out in front of your bro and all these other times are just-....”

...What?

“Sans, where were you before you got here?”

Uhhhhh, I think I was at my post-dog-stand...?

“...right, pretending I know what that is, did you maybe...fall asleep? At your...post-dog-stand?”

...maybe?

“And was your brother nearby?”

...no. no he wasn’t.

“Dude, I think your like, astral projecting. Or something. Oh god it’s like that one movie.” Movie? “Am I the scary ghost lady? Is there like, a weird demon jumpscare-er dude hiding here??” Demon jumpsca- okay, no. We’re getting off track here.

“Oh, sorry.”

No, hey, it’s okay. So basically what you were saying was that this- sans gestured between himself and the light- is me accidentally tapping into another space when I sleep. Or- tearing a hole into it? 

“Essentially.”

And that one time with Paps was just him waking me up. 

“Yup.”

...it’s too simple though, there’s got to be some kind of scientific proof or mathematical reasoning-

“Okay, nope. No math talk here sir. This is a no math zone.”

But-

“Nope.” Sans pouted. “Look, sometimes the most simple explanation is the answer. Unless you suddenly start coming here when your awake, I don’t see why we can’t settle on this one for now.”

...okay, fine. I’ll take that. For now.

“Good.”

...speaking of the past...

“Your just full of questions today, aren’t you.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmates thoughts if your close enough; or something like that. I think I got side tracked?

Sans didn’t know what was going on. One minute he was listening to his brother debate the difference in two brands of pasta, the next he was listening to what sounded like someone screaming in horrible agony. 

He panicked appropriately.

“w-what is that?!” He said, looking around frantically. His brother gave him a concerned look. 

“SANS? HEAR WHAT?”

“t-the, the screaming bro! don’t you hear it?”

His brother was very quiet for a moment, but sans didn’t really notice, too busy short cutting to the front and back of the isles.

Though he himself couldn’t hear it, Papyrus decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. “WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?”

—-

There! That isle! 

Sans jogged to and scrambled down the isle, eye lights locked on the source. He didn’t even think before he grabbed the persons wrist and tugged.

“Wha- oh! Are you-“

“are you okay?!” He barely gave them a moment to respond, “are you hurt? what happened? Why are you- why did you scream?”

The person- a skeleton, he noticed while carefully looking them over- got very quiet. He looked up.

His eye lights connected to theirs, and suddenly the world was different.

“...you heard that?” They asked, astonished. A look on their face that he couldn’t quite decipher.

“y-yeah? it was pretty loud. thought someone was dying for a moment there.”

“Oh. Sorry, no.” Hesitantly, they smiled, “I may be just bones, but I’m still kicking.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shameless self inserts!

In the seems of the universe, there exists a singular room. This room is used with much frequency, and sometimes for great periods of time. This is where the creators drop people when they either get tired of their creations bullshit or get massively bored. 

What is this room, you ask? I’m sure you already have an idea, but for the sake of the dense I shall name it- this is The Show Room. And it’s not to be messed with.

This room takes great amounts of energy, so much so that even creators have trouble powering it. But it’s not for the room itself- no, it’s for the rooms main function. See, this room replays time. 

In this case, a Creator- that is, me- has/is/will be bringing a small number of people to witness a single ones life. Why, you ask?

You see, there are two parties in this group. One contains three versions of the same person, who many of you call “Sans.” The other contains a single version of Sans and a creature of my own creation, a skeleton- long limbed and soft edged- made to reflect me. This is for her, and her beloved. 

It’s foolish, I know, but Creators cannot be with their created: It’s simply not possible.

But many of us Creators love our Creations, and so we go the extra mile to insert ourselves some way into their lives- if only just to hug them when their sad or congratulate them on their achievements (even if they just think of us as that kind or crazy person who somehow made them feel alittle less unloved.)

Sometimes we make puppets, for the ones who want to be closest. Sometimes we make clones, for the ones who want to be loved back (even if only vicariously).

Less often, we make entirely new people. This is entirely for the ones who only want to provide their Created with a being who loves them just as much as they do. Someone to grow and learn and love together with the Creation. 

In many ways, this is just as painful a process for the Creator as powering The Show Room. 

But I am not that selfless, I chose option two and a half.

To the precious ones reading this, I will explain more later. As it is, you have much to see and many questions to think up yourselves. 

Please don’t pick on Kimberly too hard, she’s just as in the dark as you, and probably taking it a lot harder.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter, but you get a cute smol Sans with a tail! Ye!

“Signed- A Creator.” Finished Sans.

For a moment, there was a thoughtful silence...but then Red finally found his words.

“What. The. Hell?! Who do they think they are?? As if we’re actually gonna to stick around for this bullshit!” And as if just realizing, He suddenly screamed, “AND I AIN’T DENSE FUCKFACE!” 

“LANGUAGE, RED!” Blue scolded.

“English, Baby Blue!”

“I AM NOT A BABY!”

“Oh yeah? ‘S that why I see yer sockets waterin??”

Kimberly frowned, “Hey, that’s a little harsh-“ she looked down and saw her Sans shaking his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to get between those two, hun.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry about it kid, “ Said the one who looked like her Sans (and wasn’t that strange?) “I got it under control.”

And then he used his blue magic to pull them apart like it was nothing. What a ducking bad ass.

Kimberly almost laughed when she felt her Sans grip her hand tighter and shuffle closer. She was glad the letter hadn’t changed how he felt about her, even if she definitely felt like he should. 

Their whole relationship she had wondered how she’d scored such a lovely date mate, and now kimberly knew she hadn’t earned this at all. 

(Now she just had to wait for him to figure it out too, and then he’d...break it off...)

A sick feeling settled in her magic, and it stayed even as her date mates tail curled around her shin. Sans subtle attempt to comfort.

Feeling the attempt fail, Sans looked up. 

He’d been watching his look alikes arguing with each other, but he hadn’t actually been seeing it. He was too busy feeling out what was happening in his date mates magic. 

And ohhhh boy were there some cowboys in there! 

Sans was suddenly glad that he’d practiced this particular ability of his as often as he had with Kimberly, because otherwise the signals he was getting wouldn’t make any sense to him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still part of whatever I was doing in the last chapter

They watched as Kimberly drove, four out of the party of five with rising unease, one with building terror. None of them were the woman herself.

“She’s not actually going to do it, right...?” Blue asked himself. Red overheard and couldn’t help himself.

“Corse not, she’s too wimpy!” He snarked. “Not a single determined bone in her body!”

Classic and Blue glared at him; one with withering patients and the other with disappointment. 

Kimberly noted that, though he obviously wanted to, her Sans never turned away from the screen for a second- merely snarled in Reds direction absently with a muttered, “I’ll show you determined bones...” which, honestly, amused her to no end. 

Almost as much as watching them all collectively sigh and relax when her past self pulled into her drive way. 

“Please don’t scare me like that, hun. My soul can’t take that kind of fear.” Her Sans begged, shaking hand holding her own. She wondered if he thought she wouldn’t leave him as long as he held on. 

Kimberly suddenly felt anxious, uncomfortable...tied down in a way.

He loosened his hold. She tightened hers.

“I don’t fear you,” she murmured to him, when he shot her a surprised glance. “I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” He asked.

Kimberly looked away, feeling her nerves spike just thinking about it. “The future, I suppose. So many possibilities, so little time...”

“We’ve got all the time in the world.” Sans insisted, and she wondered if he was right. Sans certainly believed it, if the confident look on his face was any indication.

Kimberly felt none of it, but it didn’t stop her from trying to smile for him. 

It was half hearted at best, but the smile Sans shot back for it made the attempt more that worth the effort.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper! My inner representation of how perpetually tired I always am!
> 
> Also an OC. I did say these stories have been written over a few years. I’ve got a handful of them here.

You were woken up surrounded by snow.

You were laying in the stuff- cold and so, so tired. You were always tired these days.

This wasn’t the first time you’d fallen asleep in the snow though. Or, well, it was- Frisk resetting time always woke you up. Same time, same day, right on the dot.

You wish they wouldn’t. You always thought if they left you to sleep just a bit longer, you’d finally disappear.  
———

Frisk woke up in a pile of golden flowers feeling fresher than a spring daisy and knowing they had to hurry if they wanted to get Sleeper moving before she fell asleep again.

They pushed themselves up and dashed to the adjoined hall, and were stopped by a voice saying, “Woah, kid. Whats the rush?”

That was new.  
——-

Sans and company woke up underground.

This prompted a mass panic.  
——-

“So, what’s wrong with her?” Red asked.

Blue, Sans, and Frisk gave him various looks of disappointment.

“She’s Falling Down,” Frisk signed, then sighed at Red’s look of alarm, “That’s why I keep resetting. I’m trying to keep her alive.”

“Does she remember?” Sans asked.

“Not sure. She’s hinted at stuff, but that’s about it.”  
——-

“So, first world jump?” 

Sleeper’s loosing it, Red thought. 

Except she looked him dead in the eye.

“Hey, are you listening?” He looked behind himself, “yeah, you. Edgy McEdgeMyster.”

“McWhat?” Red asked, offended.

“EdgeMyster.”

“What the hell is an EdgeMyster?” He demanded.

“You are, obviously. Now can you answer the question or do I have to hunt down Sugar Cube or The Punisher?”

“Lady, what makes you think I’m gonna answer anything your askin?”

“Excuse you, I am not a lady.” Sleeper said.

Red sputtered. “B-but I thought-“

“Lady makes me sound fancy, and I’m no where near fancy.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find song fics cringy, but I really wanted to try making one, so this baby was born.

“I don’t get it,” Red said.

“Let the silence ring with what your soul sings?” Blue repeated incredulously, “how do you not get it?”

“That is way too simple, it’s gotta mean something else!”

“Or maybe your just over thinking it. Not every puzzle has a cryptic message, you know!”

Sans sighed, running a hand over his skull absently. To be fair, the previous puzzles had been super convoluted, so he got where Red was coming from- but Blue was right too. Maybe it’s exactly as the label says this time around.

Sleeper shuffled out past him, away from the arguing duo in front of him. 

“It’s obviously singing!” Blue cried, throwing his hands out with frustration.

“No way in hell!” Red denied.

“Sleeper?” He asked, but they didn’t respond.

“Then what do you think it is Mister-“

“Guys!” Sans called.

“What!” They both snapped.

“Sleeper’s doing something.” 

Luckily that was enough to derail their spat, and all three stared at Sleeper as they stared into the darkness. 

He hadn’t noticed before but now that those two had quieted down, he could here a faint humming. It was obviously coming from Sleeper, and it shifted between pitches. It was tentative, like dipping your toes into water to test the temperature.

Then it stopped, and Sleeper took a great breath before a louder, longer hum drew out. The darkness echoed it back, making it bigger than it was. It was like the moment where an orchestra all plays a warm up note before the show starts.

Sans barely breathed.

“Leave me be, say goodbye,” Sleeper started. It was quicker than sans expected from all those long notes, “You can’t help, why must you try?”

“Why must you stay with me?” Wait, doesn’t he know this song? “Your battles won, go with your family!” 

And the Sleeper faltered. Then stopped all together.

“Why’d you stop?” Blue asked.

“....I guess I thought the other part would sing itself.” They stated. “It’s kinda awkward with only me.”

Before any of them could respond, Sleeper started up again.

“It’s not right to be alone, after what you’ve been through, so let me just ease your pain,” they’re voice cracked and something clicked with Sans, “Please let me stay with you.”

“I’ll continue to reach out,” He jumped in, “I won’t abandon you.”

He took their hand and looked right at them, “Determination fuels me, to keep trying to save you.” 

And then something amazing happened just as Sleepers eye sockets widened.

“I don’t deserve-“  
“I will give you my mercy,“  
“-your mercy...”  
“Because it’s clear to me,”

The darkness sang back, using lights like twinkling stars and soft pings of sound that reminded him of a music box.

“If you won’t fight-“  
“Fighting won’t solve anything,”  
“-please just leave...”  
“Forgiveness isn’t easy.”

“No one came...”  
“I will stay here by your side,”  
“...or heard my call...”  
“I know it’s frightening.”

“I’m so glad-“  
“To think that you might now leave,”  
“-you took your fall.”  
“But that, my friend, is why-“

Sleeper choked up and stopped. Sans kept going.

“I will spare your life always, and hold you tight and close,” he squeezed their hand, “We will be together here, until it’s safe to go.”

They seemed to get the message. This stopped being just a song.

“Why must you-“ Sleeper tried again, eyelights wavering, “-stay with me?”

“I won’t abandon you,” he sang, “I will give you my mercy, to keep trying to save you.”

“I don’t deserve your mercy.” 

“Forgiveness isn’t easy. I will stay here by your side, I know it’s frightening-“

“I’m so glad, you took your fall.”

The music pinged a soft crescendo. Sans felt like he finally got his answers.

“Forgive me...”  
“I will spare your life always-“  
“Stay with me...”  
“And hold you tight and close,”  
“Your the last-“  
“We will be together here,”   
“-light I’ll see...”  
“Until it’s safe to go...”

No one said anything, and the sounds around them quickly died out.

Nothing happened.

“Was that not it?” Sleeper whispered, looking around.

Sans didn’t really care; he was too busy thinking.

“Why that song?” He asked.

“What?” They asked absently. Or deliberately blowed off.

“The puzzle wanted something from the soul. Something you feel.” He speculated, “And that was a really feelzy song.”

The other two tried not to look interested, and Sans got tired of Sleeper not looking at him very quickly. 

“Look at me.” He demanded, forcing himself into Sleepers line of view. He didn’t say anything until their eyelights met. “Why did you choose that song?”

Sleepers gave him a searching look, eyelights fluttering between his own. He let them have a moment to think.

“...your helping me.” They looked to Red and Blue, “Your all helping me.”

“Yeah, and?” Red asked, relieved to have an opening in the conversation.

“I don’t understand why.”

And that brought them all up short.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who this lovely ball of sunshine is?

He woke to the sensation of falling.

That turned out to be less of a sensation, and more of “Oh shit I’m actually falling, where the hell are the brakes on this thing!”

And then he landed with a rather unpleasant SLAM into the ground, with an even more uncomfortable CRACK when his boney left foot hit the ground first.

For a moment Sans just laid there. 

He was dazed, a little more than very confused, an just a bit pissed that not even seconds into whatever hell he’d spawned into this time he’d managed to hurt himself. Again.

Lovely.

“If this turns into a thing, I’m gonna find Ink and demand to know who made this world, just so I can e n d i t.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick burn romance?

The multiverse is a hypothetical group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, information, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. As described by good old Wikipedia.

In some worlds of these worlds, far beyond our reach, Frisk the human becomes the ambassador for monster kind; leading them and willing humans into an era of peace and prosperity.   
In others, far darker and desolate, the child goes on to killing everyone in their path- monsters first, then humans who don’t know not to get in the way.  
Some worlds though, middle in MERCY and LOVE. This child, this agent of destruction and mercy, doesn’t exist. Neither do monsters, magic, -or in some cases- hope. 

People live in a state of Determination, yes; but that is all. Anything else is inconsistent and wide spread; monotony and apathy live here, despair thrives here, depression waits in alleyways and offers toxic solutions to easy problems like the well established lone shark in a bad neighborhood.

This is the world you lived in, slaving away at a job you tolerated and going home to a place that really isn’t your’s.

That is, until now as you wake up in a pile of snow.

You blinked slowly, exhaustion clinging to your bones as you slowly dragged yourself into a slouch.

“Where ‘m ah?” You slurred, raising a hand to rub at your eyes. 

Scritch, scritch. 

You flinched at the unexpected sound in your ears and looked around. You expected to see your cat at the bedroom door again- but then you hadn’t realized where you were to begin with, had you?

“S...now...?” You wondered, “T-trees...”

You looked down, wondering if you’d stumbled into a state of awareness somehow in the middle of a dream- but then realized with sluggish horror that you could feel everything. That included the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping the wrong way, but you can’t understand why you’d feel that was when you didn’t currently have the muscles needed to feel sore.

Thank god you were still registering that, or you might have screeched into the creepy empty clearing you seem to have, found, somehow? 

Suppose it doesn’t matter how I got here, I just have to figure out how to go back.

You gingerly pushed yourself up out of the (surprisingly not cold?) pile of snow below you and stumbled into your full height. This groggy feeling in your head didn’t seem to want to go away, and your gut- or what passed as a gut for a skeleton that had none- twisted with a queasy, churning feeling. You ignored it however; you were used to it.

After a moment, the feeling lessened and your legs stopped feeling like jelly. That’s when you dragged your feet through the soft snow and pushed your protesting body into moving forward. You didn’t know why you were going forward, but a soft sound had started up ahead and it was the only thing you could think to do.

That’s how Sans found you.

Sans the Skeleton had a reputation in Snowdin as a regular funny bones who worked several jobs and laid around all the time. Confusing, right? But that’s just how he liked it. Infuriatingly mysterious with a side of, “Oh god, the jokes!”

What you can’t say about him is that he doesn’t take his job(s) seriously, however. Sans had a post at the ruins for a reason, and he wasn’t likely to let a human through without him noticing first. 

Still, it was pretty rare that he’d leave the post to patrol; but with no one else available at the moment, Sans didn’t have much of a choice. So he went with a tired sigh and leisurely made his was around the border of town. 

Unexpectedly, as Sans made a turn at the trunk of a massive pine tree, he walked right into a wall and fell on his nonexistent ass.

“Ow!” Sans yelped, rubbing his backside, “What the hell?”

He looked up, expecting another tree; then he looked down when the ‘tree’ moaned in the displaced snow.

“Uh...” Sans stared at the spot.

“D’mn it...” the (definitely not a)tree groaned, a skeletal(?!) hand shakily raised into the air before gravity became too much and it plopped heavily back in the snow.

Sans snapped himself out of it and quickly scrambled over, practically crawling to get to the moaning figures side.

“Hey! Hey!” He called, hands hovering over them, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

The figure, a skeleton like him(!!), blearily focused their eye-lights onto his face. For a moment they didn’t say anything, but then their mouth turned up and their eyes (however unfocused) glinting with something mischievous.

“Did it hurt when yah fell?” They slurred.

“Uh...No! No, I’m okay.” He said, having had to take a moment to register the oddly phrased question, “Are you?”

“That’s good,” They replied, ignoring his, “I’d hate for an angel like you to h’ve gotten hurt.”

Oh. My. God.

Sans smiled with disbelief, “Did you just use a pick up line on me?”

They grinned, “D’pends, did it work?”

“Pfft,” Sans snorted, “How ‘bout you try again later when your not flat on your ass in the snow?”

“I’m a sk’leton, love. Don’t have an ass.”

Sans reminded himself that he just met this skeleton and no, he definitely can’t kiss them right off the bat.

It didn’t stop him from wanting to.


End file.
